Isla Sorna (3.5e Campaign Setting)/Cultures
The Winged Raptors have taken over the island, and have begun to set up a culture all their own. The Nests There are three Winged Raptor nests on the island: One near the Embroyonics Building, one near the Worker Village, and one near the High Point. These nest are at the center of the territories of the three Raptor packs. The nests are heavily defended, and all non-raptor predators gong near the nests are attacked viciously and either killed or driven away. Hatchlings As hatchlings, Winged Raptors are more concerned with playing than they are with learning. They practice hunting games, using the largest among them as the prey. Even as youngsters, the raptors display good hunting tactics, which are further refined by pitting themselves against "prey" as intelligent as they are. Half-grown Half-grown raptors are equivalent to teenagers, and it is at this point that the older raptors begin educating them in ernest. Language is introduced to them, as well as flight training. Young Adult At this point, the young ones join the pack at large, and begin hunting for real. Their first hunt is usually against something easy, like maiasaurs. As they get older and tougher, they begin hunting progressively more dangerous prey. It is also at this point that they decide what position in life they wish to take. Mating season Mating seaon is a huge deal, and the only time that the three packs come together. They gather at the Hidden Lagoon, and begin what is basically a two-week party, as males compete in feats of strength, endurance, flight, and hunting skills. The winners gain the right to mate, though any male has a chance is he can sufficiently inpress one or more females. Interactions with other intelligent species Each pack has an area of the island that it guards in anticipation of a visit from intelligent outsiders. The Embroyonics pack covers the Sea of Brasso; the Village pack is stationed close to the seaward exit of the Deep Channel River; and the High Point pack takes everything down to and including the Great Beach. The raptors only send out guards when a ship is sighted at sea. Traditional Garb The Winged Raptors don't wear much, but each pack does have it's own individual style. The Embroyonics pack has a small red feather pendant on their right forearms; the Village pack has raided the Village, and each one wears some kind of human clothing (shredded so as to fit); finally, the High Point pack paint their tails red with blood from prey, and hang small bones from strings or thin vines to wear around the neck. Mystic and Forester Raptors wear no adornments, because they are a part of no pack, while Shaman raptors wear more exuberant versions of their tribe's garb. Technology The Raptors have not develped their own technologies, but the occasional individual will set out to master the human tech left behind in the buildings scattered across the island.